Leo
by ReeReeWithAngst
Summary: A Fitz by any other name is still really hot


**I saw a tumblr post where someone hinted that Fitz might not like being called Leo... So I'm writing about the different occasions People might call him that.**

Chapter 1

It took all of her strength to walk through the door. To pull herself out of the daydream that everything was okay and see things for how they really were. She wasn't expecting it to hurt as much as it did.

He was unconscious. Of course he was unconscious, those blue eyes hadn't been open in a long time. He wasn't breathing. Well, he was, but it wasn't him. The machine breathed for him. The time he'd spent without oxygen had effects that crashed down on them like tsunami waves. His skin was pale, but it always seemed to be.

"Pasty." He'd called himself. His skin, his life, their life. Their pasty lives.

This was her fault. She'd dragged him away from normal and safe. Now everything was messed up and he was here unconscious, unmoving. He wasn't even moving.

She'd done this to him. She'd taken th oxygen, dragged him with her at least he was alive but barely. She touched her fingers. Her vision blurred with tears. A sob leapt to her throat.

"Fitz... Fitz please... Fitz... Leo! Leo... Fitz! Leo Fitz wake up please! Please..." After what he'd said in the box she didn't know how to feel. But her heart hurt. It hurt to see him like this.

"LEO! LEOPOLD FITZ WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" She sobbed. Her sobs shook her whole frame. She clutched the railing of his bed and that shook too. She sobbed, tears dropping on his hospital gown.

"Please wake up... Everything will be okay, everything will be better. Ward will never hurt you again. Hydra will never hurt you again. Never hurt us again. Please I promise things will be better. We're gonna get a new lab, a better lab, bigger and nicer, it won't be the same if you're not there working with me. We're going to completely eradicate Hydra, cut off all the heads so it can never come back. I'll do it myself if I have to." She sighed, a little puff of satisfaction at the idea.

"I'll do it myself. I'll do it for you, so they can't hurt you again. You'll never have to suffer again I promise just get better just get through _this_ just wake up please just survive. Leo... Fitz... I'm sorry you don't like to be called Leo but... But... If you wake up I'll never call you Leo again you made it abundantly clear you didn't like it at the academy so I won't I promise. Wake up soon okay? Its lonely without you. Its supposed to be Fitzsimmons so wake up okay?" She stroked his hand, his brilliant fingers that had made so much. So much. She kissed his forehead, weeping again. He was so broken, so corpse like Was this even real? How had one door taken her from the daydream to the nightmare? No going back now. No pretending he was okay. No dreaming that he was on vacation, off to see his mom. Fitz's mom would send her love and, without a doubt, presents for the whole team. No. That wasn't reality. Reality was Fitz in this bed, looking unreal, never more real. She kissed his forehead again, tears dripping.

"The whole team misses you Fitz. They're worried sick, everyone is. Your mom knows the barest details, she's torn up about this too... If you come back I'll make you all the prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwiches you want. With just a hint of Pest aioli." His very favorite. She half expected him to wake up at that, but no such luck.

"Coulson won't admit it but he's worried sick too. Ward will suffer for what he did. I promise Ward will suffer. You poor thing... I thought he was our friend but he hurt you he hurt us I'm so sorry Fitz he will suffer I promise he will suffer... You never have to go through anything like that again you poor thing... wake up..." She kept talking, rambling through her tears, begging him to wake up. Hurt when he didn't, couldn't. Hurt as they led her away, making her leave. Hurt as the world continued to go on as if Leo Fitz wasn't going through something horrible. She would never let him suffer again, she couldn't bare it, she wouldn't allow it. Since she could no longer write it off as something that never happened, she could only get revenge. And she would.


End file.
